Mischief Has Its Moments
by Lizney Wolf
Summary: Mischevious fluff of some of the less influential moments in the lives of the Marauders. Disjointed chapters, fun had by all. Different writing style PG13 just to be safe...grin
1. A moment of dissasosiation

((AN: It's mindless, nonsense fluff that I dabble out when I have nothing better to do. Enjoy, review, do as you please. There will probably be more of these. This is the first of many moments in the lives of the Marauders))

* * *

**Mischief Has Its Moments**  
_A moment of disassociation_

* * *

"How are you supposed to write an essay when you can't even think?"  
  
"You just do..."  
  
"God, will you listen to them? It's been hours!"  
  
"Let them be. Do your essay."  
  
"Are you actually hearing this?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well? Are you?"  
  
"Of coarse I am! They're being bloody loud..."  
  
"They should know that the whole common room can hear them."  
  
"Padfoot, don't you dare go up there!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Moony! You know it'd be fun to catch them off guard."  
  
"....Well...yes...but you won't be the one to do it!"  
  
"And why the bloody hell not?"  
  
"Because I won't 'bloody well' let you! Now do your bloody essay!"  
  
"You're such a fussbudget."  
  
"A what?!"  
  
"A fussbudget! It means you worry too much. I read it in Hogwarts: A History. Apparently Huffulpuff was quite a nag in her day."  
  
"You read Hogwarts: A History?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean...not all of it. Don't look at me like that! And don't do that thing with your eyes when you're surprised...it makes you look bloody creepy."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I just never thought I'd see the day!"  
  
"Oh come off it, Moony, I'm not a total moron!"  
  
"You could've fooled me..."  
  
"Anyway! My uselessness--"  
  
"I never said you were useless--"  
  
"My apparent _uselessness_ to my friends is not what is in question here..."  
  
"Your really not going to do your essay, are you?"  
  
"No. Now, would you like to know what the question is?"  
  
"Sure, why the hell not?"  
  
"The question is, whether or not James thinks these walls are soundproof!"  
  
"Apparently he does, the poor bugger. Lily will be mortified.... Don't laugh!"  
  
"I'm not! I'm not!"  
  
"People are starting to whisper...shit."  
  
"I should go inform them immediately!"  
  
"Sirius...Sirius no! Sirius get back here! Oh...bloody hell..." 


	2. A moment of dissatisfaction

((Hmm...I like this style so much that I want to do a bunch more of these! –grin-, lol! This is one of the quickest updates I've ever gotten up! Ok...review! All my love, Lizney Wolf. PS: You Don't Have to Order Rat is complete, and To Know True Love is just one chapter short, an update should be coming shortly.))

* * *

Mischief Has Its Moments  
A moment of dissatisfaction

* * *

"Is it that necklace?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Ooh! Is it chocolate?"  
  
"No, guess again."  
  
"Is it...-"  
  
"You'll never guess."  
  
"Well if I never will, why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"C'mon, Lily! Where's the fun in that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know...."  
  
"Guess one more time!"  
  
"Ok...is it...oh! Is it a book?"  
  
"A _book_...? I wouldn't get you a book, Lily."  
  
"Fine, then just tell me!"  
  
"Ok...close your eyes. Close them! Ok...now...open 'em!"  
  
"James..."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"James what is this..."  
  
"Isn't it cute?"  
  
"You got me...a toad?"  
  
-croak-  
  
"Not just any toad! A "horny toad"!"  
  
"Oh, James, stop snickering. You're such a child!"  
  
"Here, take it."  
  
"Eww! James, no! I don't want it!"  
  
"But it's your present!"  
  
"You give the _worst_ presents!"  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you liked my presents."  
  
"Don't pout, it makes you look silly. Well...I'm not saying their not nice. Just...unconventional."  
  
"That's what makes them so great! What about that bouquet of biting petunia's I got you last month?"  
  
"I still have the scars..."  
  
"And the talking bracelet I bought at Zonko's!"  
  
"My first detention _ever _was caused by that blasted thing!"  
  
"But that Invisibility Quill was a good gift, right?"  
  
"James...I couldn't find my homework for a week..."  
  
"Fine...fine. So I haven't given the most...typical presents. But this is different! I got you a pet!"  
  
"A toad is not a pet! It's a...it's an abomination!"  
  
-croak-  
  
"Don't worry, Harry, she didn't mean it."  
  
"You named it?!"  
  
-croak!-  
  
"Of course! Every pet needs a name! So...where are you going to keep it?"  
  
"In the broom shed!"  
  
"Lily! Don't be so mean to Harry, you've hardly even gotten to know him yet!"  
  
"I don't want to get to know him!"  
  
"Fine! Fine...hey, Sirius! D'you want a toad?"  
  
-croak-  
  
"What? You're giving away my present?"  
  
"_What?!_"

* * *

((-snicker-...Women...)) 


	3. A moment of embarassment

((I'm having some trouble updating To Know True Love...so I'm using this to stem my writer's block. Enjoy this for now, and for other updates check my livejournal—a.k.a. my homepage. I have a question for one of the reviewers: Who's Artemis? 0o#))

* * *

**Mischief Has Its Moments**  
_ A moment of embarrassment_

* * *

"What _is_ that?"  
  
"Please...please don't ask."  
  
"Oh-ho-ho, I've hit a nerve, have I! C'mon, what is it?"  
  
"Remus, do I bug you constantly about your personal life?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh...erm...well.... I won't anymore! Now leave me alone."  
  
"_Liiily_."  
  
"Don't poke me, Remus!"  
  
"Come on, Lily! There's no one else in here; Madam Pince has gone down to dinner, just tell me!"  
  
"You'll just laugh at me."  
  
"So what else is new?"  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"Again: information we're already familiar with. Now! Stop stalling, put away your essay and tell me why you have a big red heart on your neck!"  
  
"It's...not a heart; at least it's not supposed to be. Stop laughing..."

"Is that what I think it is, Ms. Evans?"

"Oh, Remus...please..."  
  
"Lily has a hickey!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Who the hell's gonna hear me? Hey! Hey, Peeves, Lily has a hickey!"  
  
"Remus! Do you really want to die a virgin, 'cause I _will_ kill you!"  
  
"You've got a mean streak too, Lils... I think it has something to do with the red hair."  
  
"So what's your excuse?"  
  
"Don't change the subject. So, is that James' work?"  
  
"Of course, Remus! Lord."  
  
"And it's shaped like a heart...why?"  
  
"-mumble-"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"He thought it would make it less noticeable..."  
  
"Ah...never very bright, was he?"  
  
"McGonagall made me explain why I had a 'discoloration upon my person' in front of the _whole_ class!"  
  
"I always thought Transfiguration with the Slytherins would never turn out well."  
  
"Malfoy nearly had a bloody fit! I thought I would die!"  
  
"And yet you've survived. Don't look at me like that! C'mon, Lily, you'll get over it...**someday**."  
  
"That, strangely enough, doesn't make me feel any better. You really have to get better at these little 'pep talks' of yours."  
  
"I'll work on it, but for now we should finish our essays."  
  
"Bored with me already? I tho--...Remus?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's that...just there?"  
  
"What? What where?"  
  
"There...just above your collar bone."  
  
"Wha—Oh my G-d!"  
  
"Why, Remmy...it looks like a little red... 'discoloration', more commonly known as a-"  
  
"Lily, please. I can explain! I-"  
  
"_More commonly known_...as a hickey!"  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
"Hypocrite."

"Make it go away..."

"Shall I Charm it into the shape of a heart for you?"

* * *

((hmm...I love suggestive banter SO! Any guesses as to who gave Remus that lovely little 'discoloration'?...I have someone in mind -grin-)) 


	4. A moment of exasperation

((An update! Yay for me, eh? For my loyal readers: I'm not going to tell you who gave Remmy that lovely little hickey...I'll let your imaginations run wild. -cackle-))

* * *

**Mischief Has Its Moments**  
_ A moment of exasperation__

* * *

_  
"Hey...hey, Remus!"  
  
"Mmffmmg..."  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"Ow! What the—James! What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, you're awake, then?"  
  
"I am now.... What time is it?"  
  
"I dunno, I didn't check...I can't sleep."  
  
"Dear lord, James! It's the middle of the night!"  
  
"Actually, two o'clock is technically the middle of the morning."  
  
"Go to sleep, James!"  
  
"No, wait, Remus! Let's...let's talk!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I can't sleep and Sirius won't wake up..."  
  
"So...so go gallivanting in the halls or whatever it is you do when you're up nights."  
  
"Remus, don't lie down again! I can't, anyway...Filch still has the map."  
  
"Ghmmm...fine. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Oh! Erm...I dunno. You and Lily talk all the time, what do you guys talk about?"  
  
"....Just...stuff. Nothing important..."  
  
"Oh...well...ok. Hey! Hey, Remus, guess what?"  
  
"Mmwhat, James?"  
  
"There's gonna be two full moons next month!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yeah, isn't it wicked? There's one on the first and then there's—"  
  
"Yes, James. I'm fully aware."  
  
"Oh...yeah. Yeah I guess you would be, huh?"  
  
"..."  
  
"So, does that mean we'll go out twice next month, all of us together?"  
  
"Presumably."  
  
"You seem more awake, eh!"  
  
"Yes...topics as such will do that to you..."  
  
"Oh...right. Erm...should we talk about something else, then?"  
  
"What would you like to talk about, James?"  
  
"Sirius says you're a fussbudget."  
  
"_What?_ Go to sleep, James."  
  
"I told him that that word didn't even exist."  
  
"_Sleep_. Do you understand sleep? Some of us need it."  
  
"But he told me that he'd read it in that blasted book that Lily keeps in her trunk."  
  
"Are you even hearing me?"  
  
"I think she cuddles with that wretched thing..."  
  
"I'm going to sleep now, James."  
  
"No, wait Remus! Remus we—Ow! Remus you _hit_ me!"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"No...no, I didn't."  
  
"But you did! I—Ow!"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"Fine! See if I ever have a meaningful conversation with you again!"  
  
"I'm crushed."

* * *

((I adore that word! Muuahaha! Btw: I know I've neglected Peter. It helps to remember that he wasn't always a scoundrel...he'll be in the next chapter, eh?)) 


End file.
